


Unspoken Rule

by mokayno



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokayno/pseuds/mokayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear a lot of conversations in the library during study hall about them. People are always trying to figure out if they’re together, or if they’re just really close friends. You think it doesn’t matter, because what they seem to have looks so beautiful and sacred. [John/Dave drabble from the POV of some random, nameless student]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Rule

You see them all the time walking the halls of school. Everyone sees them. Really, it’s hard to miss them. You stand at your locker, and look down the hall. Right on time you see them walking up the hall together. The shorter one with messy black hair and piercing blue eyes is laughing at something the other one said. He moves his square glasses out of the way to wipe at his eyes, as they’re tearing up from how hard he’d been laughing. The blonde one hides behind his aviator’s but everyone can see the admiration written clearly on his face even with nothing but a small smirk gracing it. The admiration is for only one person, the boy walking next to him. Rumor has it that the taller one is only seen smiling or laughing around the dark haired one. You haven’t learned their names yet, having just moved here this week, but you can tell that there’s something special there between them.

You hear a lot of conversations in the library during study hall about them. People are always trying to figure out if they’re together, or if they’re just really close friends. You think it doesn’t matter, because what they seem to have looks so beautiful and sacred it might break it if there was a title put in place. At lunch, you watch them. The blonde one has his arm around the other’s shoulder as he listens intently to whatever the other is saying. Their friends all laugh, and he smiles with them. Sometimes, they share their lunches with each other. The other day you saw one feed the other grapes.

It’s not until a few weeks later, when you finally learn their names. John, and Dave. Though, it’s not a happy way to learn someone’s name. You look down the hall, and right on schedule you see the two walking down it. But, someone decides to break their daily routine. A girl, you think she’s a sophomore. She walks up to Dave, and her fingers are clearly trembling with nerves.

“Hi Dave,” you hear her voice squeak out softly as she tucks her brown hair behind her ear, trying to force out a smile.

Dave looks away from John, face falling into his general blank stare. You take a peek at John, and see that his usual smile is fading as well.

“Sup?” Dave decides to reply with.

“Oh gosh…” the girls face you can only assume has gone red in embarrassment, and she hangs her head down before looking back up into Dave’s aviators, “I was just wondering if, that is if you’re free and everything, if you’d like to go to the movies with me this Friday after school?”

The hope in her voice almost breaks your heart. A look around you at your fellow peers and you know they feel the same way. Everyone around you seems to almost pity the girl. Bless her heart for trying, seems to be the general consensus.

“Uhh…” Dave rubs at the back of his neck, at least he has the decency to look like he feels bad for what he’s about to do, “Look, sweetheart, I’m sure you’re a real nice gal and everything…but the thing is I’m not available this Friday. I’m basically not available any Friday for the rest of forever. My calendar is booked from here all the way out to infinity and beyond, yo," you think he would have kept going if John had not elbowed him gently in the side, “The point is, I can’t go see a movie with you. I’m already going to see one with John this weekend.”

“Oh. I see,” her reply is so quiet you can barely hear it. She walks off, you think you hear her mumble a ‘thanks anyway’ before she rushes back into her group of friends.

You tear your eyes back to the two, and you see them grinning at each other. You almost feel ashamed for seeing it, as the look they give each other looks almost intimate. You see their fingers intertwine together, and they continue on their normal walk down the hall as if nothing had happened.

The rest of your high school career, you never hear of anyone trying to ask John or Dave out again. It’s an unspoken rule, one that new kids learn quickly. It never has to be said though. All anyone had to do was take one look at them, and they’d know.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble that was inspired by this photo I keep seeing on Tumblr: http://blackoutballad.tumblr.com/post/45266349455/boyfriends-at-school-no-one-can-tell-if-theyre I don't know how to link things so, there you go. I don't think I'm going to make it part of my series, just because it's so short. Just a fun drabble. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
